The Hospital
by Kowagame
Summary: Rumah sakit itu bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit, termasuk kanker, jantung, dll dengan bayaran yg mudah. Setelah mendapat pengobatan dari rumah sakit itu, kamu pasti tidak akan bisa sakt lagi. Karena bayaran yang mereka minta adl 'NYAWAMU'


Setelah lama g terlihat di FFn, akhirnya saya kembali lagi. Saya kembali dengan 1 fic baru. Yang "My Short Life"masih dalam proses editan, soalnya si Author lebih suka buat fic horror. Hahaha.

Nah, ide menulis fic yang ini keluar saat aku di rontgen disebuah rumah sakit. Tapi, aku edit sedikit biar kelihatan horror. Hehehe.. ^^v

Oh ya, di fict ini, usianya tidak seperti yang nyata alias aku acak-acak. Hehehehe..

OK, kita akhiri basa-basinya.. Enjoy!

\(o.o)/

_Rumah sakit itu terlihat sangat tidak terawat. Gedungnya sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1811__. Bayangkan saja, betapa mengerikannya rumah sakit itu. Tanaman menjalar menghiasi tiap temboknya. Cat-cat yang sudah mengelupas, batu bata yang terlepas dari tempatnya, dan suasana sepi yang terlihat menambah kesan mengerikan rumah sakit itu. Hiyy.. Tapi yang membuat orang-orang heran, aktivitas rumah sakit itu masih berjalan seperti biasa. Dokternya , bagian administrasi, perawat, dsb masih ada. Namun 1 hal yang janggal adalah __tidak ada pasien sama sekali._

_Konon, menurut legenda, rumah sakit itu merupakan tempat pengobatan para ninja Konoha yang terluka karena perang. Namun pada suatu hari, rumah sakit itu di bom oleh pasukan Oto. Semua orang yang ada disekitar rumah sakit itu tewas seketika. Walaupun pada akhirnya ninja Konoha berhasil memenangi perang tersebut. _

_Para arwah yang meninggal dirumah sakit itu selalu bergentayangan dirumah sakit itu. Mencari pasien yang tak kunjung datang selama berabad-abad. Mereka dengan setia selalu menunggu. _

_Pantas tidak ada yang berani masuk ke rumah sakit itu, karena isu-isu yang menyebar bahwa dirumah sakit itu banyak arwah peringatan pun sudah banyak tersebar di kalangan masyarakat. Peringatan itu berbunyi "Jangan pernah masuk dalam rumah sakit itu bagaimanapun keadaanya. Karena sekali kamu masuk, berharap untuk keluar saja rasanya mustahil. Mustahil._

**The Hospital**

**Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: This story wasn't perfect.**

**Konohagakure  
>10 January 2011<strong>

Terlihat seorang gadis berjalan dibawah langit abu-abu. Sesekali terlihat ia sedang merapatkan mantelnya. Kedinginan? Jelas. Mengapa? Faktor yang pertama, saat itu sedang musim salju di Konoha. Faktor yang kedua, ia sedang menderita demam tinggi. Lalu mengapa ia berada di jalan yang sedingin ini, bukan di rumahnya, diatas kasur yang hangat? Jawabannya bisa kita temukan nanti. Sekarang, ia merasa sangat menderita. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu berpikir secara jernih lagi. Sungguh merupakan anugerah baginya bila ia menemukan rumah untuk dimintai tumpangan. Atau minimal seseorang yang bisa memberikannya kehangatan. Namun selama ia berjalan ia tidak menemui siapapun. Ia hanya menjumpai pohon di setiap kiri kanan jalan. Ia pikir dirinya sudah tersesat dan sebentar lagi akan mati.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat secercah harapan. Ia melihat sebuah rumah sakit tepat dihadapannya. Ia langsung berjalan menuju rumah sakit itu. Saat ia tiba di pintu masuk, firasat buruk tiba-tiba menghantuinya. Namun ia menganggap hal itu hanyalah angin lewat biasa.

_Tok.. tok.. tok..  
><em>Terdengar suara pintu masuk rumah sakit itu diketuk. Lalu gadis itu membuka pintu itu. Suasana sepi dan mencengkam. Itulah yang pertama kali dirasakannya. Ia heran, mengapa rumah sakit ini sangat sepi. Namun demi kesembuhannya, akhirnya ia melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona kecil?"

Haaaa! Gadis itu terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Lalu ia melihat sumber suara itu. Sumber suara itu ternyata berasal dari seorang perawat wanita. Ia taksir umurnya antara 20-25 tahunan. Perawat itu mengenakan seragam perawat berwarna putih, namun sudah kusam, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning ia kuncir menjadi 4 bagian, 2 bagian atas, 2 bagian bawah.

"A-ah, iya. A-aku sedang sedikit demam. Aku i-ingin diobati. Bolehkan?" pinta gadis itu.

"Hmm, kalau cuma demam sih _no problem_. Kalau melihat kondisimu, mungkin , dokternya akan mempermurah biaya pengobatannya bahkan membebasakannya alias gratis." Jelas perawat itu.

"Ooo.. Kelihatannya dokter rumah sakit ini sangat baik. Namun, mengapa rumah sakit ini sangat sepi?" tanya gadis itu ingin tahu.

"Saya kira letak rumah sakit ini sangat tidak strategis, jadi mungkin banyak yang belum tahu rumah sakit ini. Ayo kamu ikut keruanganku. Aku akan mendata kamu terlebih dahulu." Kata perawat itu, lalu ia berjalan ke sebuah ruangan.

"Ooh.. Baik." Jawab gadis itu singkat, lalu ia mengikuti perawat itu.

"Sebutkan nama, usia, pekerjaan dan alamatmu." Perintah perawat itu.

"Kin Tsuchi, 21 tahun, mahasiswa di Konoha University, alamatku di Male Gingko Street 2. Namun sejak tadi pagi aku kabur dari rumah karena bosan mendengar ayah dan ibuku ceramah menyuruhku segera kawin dengan seseorang yang tidak sku cintai, malah aku benci." Jelas gadis yang bernama Kin itu dengan panjang lebar.

"Wow. Kasihan sekali dirimu. Aku sarankan setelah berobat disini, kamu segera pulang lalu meminta maaf kepada orang tuamu, lalu menjelaskan kepada mereka bahwa laki-laki pilihan mereka tidak cocok untukmu. Aku percaya orang tuamu pasti tahu yang terbaik buat anaknya." Kata perawat itu sambil menulis data-data Kin tadi di selembar kertas.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan kembali kerumah setelah ini." Jawab Kin dengan nada menyesal.

"Hahaha. Begitu dong. Ayo sekarang keruangan dokter." Kata perawat itu.

"Baik kata Kin." Lalu ia pergi keruangan dokter bersama perawat itu. Namun tanpa ia sadari, bahaya besar sudah berada dihadapannya. Pas didepannya.

"_Jangan harap kau bisa kembali kerumahmu setelah kamu masuk ke rumah sakit ini. Karena kami tidak mau melepas satu pun pasien kami. Khukhukhu_." Kata perawat itu dalam hati.

" Nah ini ruangan dokternya. Ayo kita masuk." Kata perawat itu sambil membuka pintu ruangan itu. "Dokter, ini ada pasien untukmu." Lanjut perawat itu.

"Wah wah. Kita sudah lama tidak kedatangan pasien ya. Siapa namamu, nona kecil?" tanya dokter itu.

"Kin. Kin Tsuchi." Jawab Kin dengan singkat. Ia lalu memperhatikan dokter itu. Dokter itu sudah terlihat tua. Mungkin usianya antara 50-60 tahunan. Namun _style _dokter itu tidak bisa dikatakan sudah tua. Rambutnya berwarna perak dan dikuncir ekor kuda. Sebuah kacamata terpasang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah Kin. Apa keluhanmu?" tanya si dokter membuyarkan lamunan Kin.

"Aku menderita demam tinggi dok." Jawab Kin.

"Hmm, baiklah. Berbaringlah ditempat tidur itu. Aku akan memeriksamu." Ujar sang dokter sambil mengambil stetoskopnya.

"Yah. Baik dokter." Kata Kin, lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah tempat tidur. Setelah ia melepas alas kakinya, ia lalu berbaring di tempat tidur itu, sesuai dengan perintah sang dokter.

Tiba-tiba masuklah seorang perawat lain. Perawat ini pria, berusia sekitar 29-37 tahunan. Rambutnya juga putih, namun panjangnya sampai menyentuh pinggulnya. Ia menggunakan kain perban disekitar mulut hingga ke hidungnya dan menutupi mata kanannya.

"Oh, rupanya ada pasien ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada ramah.

"Oh, kau rupanya Dosu. Yah, namanya Kin. Ia mengeluh demam tinggi. Baru saja aku akan memeriksanya." Kata si dokter kepada pria yang baru masuk itu, yang diketahui bernama Dosu.

"Oh, bolehkah aku membantu, dokter Kabuto? Tanya Dosu kepada sang dokter, Kabuto.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu bersama Temari dulu. Nanti kalau aku butuh bantuan kalian, kalian akan kupanggil." Kata Kabuto. Yang dimaksud 'Temari' adalah nama perawat wanita yang mengantar Kin untuk bertemu dokter Kabuto.

"Baiklah Kin. Aku akan memulai memeriksamu. Tolong kamu angkat bajumu sedikit ya." Pinta sang dokter.

"Baik." Ujar Kin singkat sambil mengangkat bajunya hingga ke dadanya. Dokter pun mulai memeriksa Kin. Pertama ia cek daerah dada Kin menggunakan stetoskopnya. Lalu turun kedaerah perut Kin. Akhirnya sang dokter menghela napas sebelum ia membuat keputusan.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau perlu _di operasi_ dengan segera, Kin. Ada sesuatu yang janggal yang aku temukan didaerah antara dada dan perutmu. Dan sesuatu itu harus segera dikeluarkan, sebelum membuat kondisimu semakin parah. Apakah kamu siap?" tanya sang dokter.

"Eh? Apakah itu benar dok. Tapi aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian itu kok." Kata Kin lemah.

"Yah. Kalau sekarang masih belum terasa. Nanti lama-kelamaan pasti terasa. Dan sebelum bertambah parah, sesuatu itu harus dikeluarkan dahulu." Ujar sang dokter sabar.

"Namun dok, bagaimana dengan biayanya? Aku tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun." Jawab Kin memelas, mengharapkan bantuan dari dokter itu.

"Masalah biaya? Jangan khawatir. Kami akan memberikan harga special untukmu. Aku pastikan kamu sanggup membayarnya. Sudah begitu, setelah kamu dioperasi, kamu **pasti** tidak akan pernah sakit lagi." Janji sang dokter.

Kin merasa aneh dengan perkataan sang dokter barusan. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu dok. Mohon bantuannya ya." Pinta Kin.

"Oke. Temari, Dosu. Kalian boleh masuk." Perintah sang dokter. "Aku akan mengoperasi anak ini, jadi Dosu, tolong kamu pegangi kakinya, Temari, kamu tangannya, mengerti?" perintah sang dokter.

"Baik." Jawab Temari dan Dosu serentak lalu mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing. Dosu memegangi kaki Kin yang berposisi lurus, sementara Temari membuat tangan Kin keatas (posisinya seperti orang angkat 2 tangan kalau lagi berdiri.) lalu memeganginya pula.

"Dok, mengapa aku harus dipegangi seperti ini? Tanya Kin.

"Sebentar ya." Jawab sang dokter sambil menyuntikan sesuatu di perut Kin. Tiba-tiba Kin merasa lemas. "Kamu harus dipegangi agar tidak meronta saat dioperasi." Jelas sang dokter.

"Lho, bukannya aku sudah dibius?" tanya Kin.

"Lho? Kapan saya membius? Cairan barusan adalah cairan pelemas tubuh. Tubuhmu akan terasa lemas setelah disuntikan cairan ini." Jelas Kabuto. Dan penjelasan itu sukses membuat Kin kaget.

"A-apa? Dok? A-aku mau dibius dahulu. T-tolong dok." Pinta Kin sambil meronta-ronta. Namun ia tidak sanggup melepaskan dirinya. Sudah dipegangi 2 orang, tubuhnya sekarang dalam kondisi lemas pula.

"Sudah Kin, tenanglah. Ini akan cepat selesai." Jawab sang dokter dengan nada seram, membuat Kin semakin merasa ketakutan.

Waktu terus berjalan. Dan kondisi tubuh Kin kian melemah. Berpikir pun rasanya sudah sangat sulit baginya. Mungkin yang dimaksudkan "berpikir untuk keluarpun rasanya sudah mustahil" oleh berita yang tersebar itu adalah hal ini. Lalu secara perlahan sang dokter mengankat pakaian Kin, hingga keatas dadanya. Lalu ia mengambil pisaunya yang berwarna perak dan berkarat, lalu menggoreskannya dibagian dada hingga perut Kin secara vertical.

"Argh!" desah Kin kesakitan. Ia sebenarnya ingin menjerit, namun ia sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi.

Lalu sang dokter melanjutkan tugasnya. Ia membuka bagian yang diiris tadi dengan kasar, sehingga beberapa darah Kin tumpah ke lantai. Lalu terpampanglah bagian dalam tubuh Kin. Kin sudah merasa hidupnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Berpikir hampir tak bisa, bergerak pun tak sanggup. Hanya rasa sakit yag bisa ia rasakan. Mungkin, yang dimaksud sang dokter "kamu tidak akan pernah merasa sakit lagi setelah operasi ini" adalah saat kita mati, kita pasti tidak bisa merasa sakit apapun kan.

Lalu sang dokter melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia menambil sebuah alat seperti pengaduk mixer, lalu mengaduk-aduk isi perut Kin. Kin pun tewas seketika. Lalu setelah isi perut itu kental, dokter dan kedua perawatnya itu memakannya. Jantungnya, paru-paru, usus, ginjal, liver, dan daging beserta urat-uratnya. Namun mereka membiarkan bagian tubuh Kin, seperti tangan, kaki dan kepalanya tetap utuh. Rupanya mereka punya tujuan lain. Setelah selesai makan, sang dokter melucuti seluruh pakaian Kin. Lalu mereka membuang pakaian yang sudah berlumuran darah dan terkena bau bagian dalam tubuh Kin itu ke sawah yang berada didepan rumah sakit itu.

Setelah itu, sang dokter membawa tubuh Kin yang telanjang itu ke sebuah ruangan. Kemudian, dokter itu memasukan tubuh itu ke sebuah tabung yang kira-kira berukuran 2m x 1m, lalu mengisi tabung itu dengan cairan hingga penuh lalu menutupnya.

"Khukhu, terima kasih telah mau menjadi pasienku yang pertama, Kin Tsuchi. Aku harap tubuhmu bahagia bisa diawetkan ditempat ini." Kata sang dokter, dokter Kabuto.

**Konohagakure**

**11 January 2011**

"Konoha Daily Mail"

_Ditemukan sepasang pakaian yang berlumuran darah didepan rumah sakit tua di wilayah pinggiran Konoha. Diduga sang pemilik pakaian ini telah dibunuh, lalu dibuang dengan kondisi telanjang di sebuah tempat, yang pasti tidak jauh dari lokasi ditemukannya pakaian ini. Polisi sekarang masih mencari letak mayat, serta mencoba mencari pelakunya. _

_Namun, polisi berhasil menemukan sebuah informasi. Dari sidik jari yang ditemukan di daerah lengan baju, diketahui pemilik pakaian ini bernama Kin Tsuchi, warga Male Gingko Street 2. Dimohon orang tua korban untuk segera menghubungi kantor kepolisian terdekat untuk memastikan, apakah baju ini milik anaknya atau bukan, dan untuk memastikan apakah anak mereka tewas. _

_Sekian dan terima kasih._

**To Be Continue**

Ah~  
>Ini adalah fict terpanjang yang pernah kutulis (maklumlah, masih newbie). Rada vulgar ya? Tapi aku g ada maksud kesitu kok. Sungguan ==v. Terus, waktu aku baca ulang, adegan dokternya mengaduk-aduk perut Kin itu rasanya kurang sadis ya?<p>

Please RnR ya senpai. Minta kritik dan saran yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Untuk update? Doain moga-moga ga males ya. Soalnya aku paling semangat kalo buat fict yang genrenya horror kek gini.

Trus aku mau tanya, enaknya nih fict dikasih genre horror ama apa ya?

Oh ya, aku juga mohon bantuan doanya, soalnya ntar lagi aku mau **UNAS.** Hahaha ^^

OK. Cukuplah ngobrolnya. Sekali lagi, please RnR yaa ^^. Thanks

Regards

Kowagame Ikaru


End file.
